Cooling electrical devices continues to challenge manufactures as the size of these devices continue to get smaller and the functionality of these devices continues to get greater. Since most electrical devices operate most effectively, if at all, within a narrow temperature range controlled cooling is essential to the device. All this is required in the smallest space possible. The existing heat transfer technologies such as Heat Pipe, Loop Heat Pipe, Thermo syphon, Heat Pump, Pumped-fluid cooling, Spray and Jet Impingement cooling, etc. have major limitations that do not work to provide sufficient solutions to these problems.
MEMS technologies are reaching a point of maturity where they can be fabricated with accuracy and extremely small size since a MEMS-based thermal cooling system overcomes one or more of these problems.